


Sunflowers and Bubblegum.

by dragonism



Series: Pantlas/Silanto [6]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: A lot of them being awkward boys and a lot of mirroring of fairytales, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Other, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: Silas takes a different path to his usual one, and ends up running into a person that may just happen to change his life.





	Sunflowers and Bubblegum.

The first time Silas heard Panto Trost speak, it was the least likely situation he could ever have expected.

For one, he wasn’t exactly- well- speaking.

The Dengdamor had been taking care of errands for his family in Inglenook’s market, collecting foods and fabrics and other random items his mother had compiled in an extensive list. He knew the market keepers well, greeted each one with a smile and small talk about their day.

Out in the grounds of Inglenook was were Silas was happiest, free from his mother’s judgement and free from the pressure of his duties as her eldest son. If it were his choice he’d visit the people of Inglenook far more often than he did.

And on his way back to the Dengdamor house, he found himself pausing to talk to some of those people for as long as he could. This redirected his route, but he didn’t mind too much, he had plenty of time and taking another path was never a bad idea.

Or, well, so he thought.

However he grew cautious as he realised the new route home would take him directly along the path behind the Trost estate. Suddenly his grip on the basket he carried tightened and he ducked his head, trying to remain out of sight behind the towering wall.

Then, he heard something. A faint tune above the twitter of birds and rush of a breeze. A sing song voice that rang out over the courtyard of the house.

And suddenly, all caution was thrown to the wind.

Silas couldn’t help himself, he slowed his pace, walked a little closer to the wall until he neared at entrance gate and stopped entirely. The first time he peered through the bars, he caught only the flash of a white sheet, but he heard that voice stronger than ever before.

It was deep, smooth, clearly belonging to that of a man but with an edge of sweetness rather than gruffness. It sang clearly, not hushed nor quiet- a loud and proud song that Silas couldn’t help but want to listen to for longer.

His heart thudded louder as he neared the gate again, and this time as he peered around its towering bars he saw him. Finally, the man behind the song. A prince, clearly, dressed in a white shirt and darker trousers, wearing no shoes but socks as he lightly danced around the courtyard. Well- dancing may not be the best way to describe the fumbled movements, Silas almost failed to hold back an adoring laugh at how awkward the prince looked.

None the less, he seemed to be hanging out sheets and clothing to dry, and just as he moved one of the white linens Silas’ jaw almost dropped. The man he’d grown so smitten with in such a short amount of time had pink hair. Bubblegum pink hair.

He drew himself closer to the gate. Too close in fact, as it took less than a minute for the prince he so longingly watched to turn on his heel and see him.

And suddenly their eyes were on each other.

Silas was frozen, too scared too move. His eyes were glued to the pink haired Trost as his hand curled around the bar of the gate. And for a moment, the mystery prince was just the same. Frozen in place; silent; simply staring back.

It was like they were lost in one another. Lost in the moment. Stricken with fear but... with something else too. This longing that neither of them could truly describe in words.

And then the Trost heard a voice from the kitchen, and was broken from his trance, calling a quick “Coming!” back to the house before he stumbled a few steps towards where Silas stood, “You. You there.”

And this was what snapped Silas from his own trance, stumbling the same few steps backwards away from the gate. Not noticing the sunflower that fell from his basket of goods as he did. He shook his head frantically, back up just a little more, opened his mouth as though to speak and then decided against it.

“Sir! Wait, please, who are you?” The Prince reached the bars himself, pressing his hands around them as he leaned as far as he could.

Silas merely ducked his head, shaking it again and uttering a small, “No. No I can’t.” And with that he took of, walking quickly along the path and ducking into the wooded area of Inglenook to find his way home before breaking into a sprint.

The Trost could merely do little more than watch as the man disappeared into the woods, his gaze falling with a sigh. Then he spotted the flower, and crouched to pick it up. A soft smile broke his features and he twirled the flowers stem in his fingers, laughing a little to himself at the strange events that had befallen him.

“Panto Trost! Inside, now! Father is waiting!”

“Calm, Litzibitz! Calm. I’m coming!” He rolled his eyes, standing and hiding the flower within a sheet as he made his way back inside. Mentally making it his mission to fine the mystery man that had stood so interested at his gate.

In the meantime, Silas leaned back against a tree. Panting heavily and allowing his head to roll back against the bark as he sighed. His heart raced and he hugged the basket to his chest. Whatever just happened... was strange to him, but he couldn’t get that Trost out of his thoughts, couldn’t stop wondering what might have happened had he stayed.

And curiously, he wondered whether he should wander a different path more often.


End file.
